


a midnight dance

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Homestuck, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:54:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9861278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: something beautiful





	

It had ben a long nite at the piziria wen dav the nigt gard herd shuffling from the animatornic stage. he desided to investigate the sounds. he adjusted his ultra cool kid shades and grabed his flash lite. he opened the doors and left the rom turning on the light so he could see which was extra hard with his mirrror shades covering his sugoi red eyes. he began waking to the stage to check on the three animatroniks freddy sans and papayrus. the last too were newe brother sceletons! dave wouldnt lie he thot the older brother but small sceleton sans was pretty hot. dave blushed thinking about thos sexy femurs under the basket ball shorts. he stepped coler and when he walked in he gASPED! he saw freddy and papyroos makcing love!!!! he also saw thatfreddy was forsing it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! paproo didnt want it it was rap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! he saw the older skele approche him. he was giving the sex eyes to dav. ( X3 LUCKY DAVE!!!!!) this would not be ok becuz dav is only 13!!!!! sansa came closer ad dave herd cracking bone souns and saw that PAPYROSS WAS DED!!!! FREDDY FUKED HIM TO DEATH! THE SKELES WERE NOT BOTSS they were rEEL. there was blod splater all over the pizzareia which snas thouht was extra HOT. dave thought it was hot two and pounced on sansbut mad sure it was a consent becaz consent is good. the place got shut down after that and sans and dave got maried and had tons off kidz anf lived happy the end. X3333

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked the storee


End file.
